


The Traveler

by smrathmore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smrathmore/pseuds/smrathmore
Summary: In a patriarchal future where women are used for one purpose only, a time traveler finds herself trapped without escape in a new life of sexual slavery.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up, unedited, smut. If you see any glaring grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Please mind the tags.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: smrathmore.tumblr.com

"Is this another traveler?" Claire heard a man's voice somewhere near her. "Do we know what year she came from yet?"

"We're not sure. She had nothing on her to identify her time, so I'm assuming early." Another man answered.

Her head felt foggy. Where was she? 

"I finished her scan and she's healthy, no injuries or diseases."

"Age?"

"Appears to be in her twenties."

Was she in a hospital somewhere? Was she- _wait_. One of the men had asked what _year_ she came from. That must mean the jump had worked. Had it worked? Had she successfully travelled to the future?? And he had said _another_ traveler, so there were others. Other time travelers. Her technology had worked and not just for herself. She couldn't believe it! She was here, in the _future_ , and - what had he said? "She's healthy, no injuries" - so not only had it worked, but it was _safe_.

"Her heart rate just jumped," she heard one of the men say, "she must have woken up."

"Well we're almost done here anyways, she'll be ready for intake soon." Claire felt a needle in her arm, then pressure, and it was removed. "Vaccinations are administered. We'll giver her a few weeks of observation, and then she'll be ready to go."

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids still felt far too heavy. Trying to move felt like trying to break through cement. Was it a symptom of time travel? She wondered, or maybe a drug she had been given? She heard the snap of gloves being removed, and felt a hand brush hair from her face.

"This one is a beauty," one of the men said. "Think you want to stay and take her for a spin?"

_What?_

"Wish I could, but I've actually got another appointment to get to. Busy day today." A door opened and shut behind her.

" _Suit yourself_ ," the man who had remained in the room whispered to himself. Claire felt the hand that had brushed her face move down, caressing her face and her neck, and then stopping to feel her breast. She realized now that she was naked, and she felt her heart begin to race as panic set in. _Who were these people? What did he mean, "take her for a spin"??_

"Shhh," the man shushed her, as if she was making any noise. He moved his hand from her breast, down her stomach, to between her legs, touching her. "You are so beautiful," he said to her, "you'll certainly sell for a high price. Lucky me, to get to you first," and he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. Claire gasped, and tried to cry out, but whatever was paralyzing her was still in full effect. He was fingering her, exploring her, thrusting his fingers in and out, while his other hand groped her breast, squeezing. He pinched her nipple, and sharp pain shot through her chest while a dull pain throbbed between her legs, where she was being violated with no preparation. 

"Come on gorgeous," he said, as if to encourage her, "get wet for me." He began circling her clit with his thumb as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, and Claire's body began to respond, to her own horror.

"That's it," he pulled his fingers away and she heard the rustle of fabric, and then felt something press against her. Claire heard the man groan as she felt his cock press into her, sliding slowly inside of her, until she felt his thighs against her own. He filled her entirely, and a wave of disgust and panic rolled through her. _This cannot be happening._

He began fucking her then, thrusting hard against her, pulling almost all the way out before filling her again, and again and again. She felt his cock, every inch of it, filling her up with every thrust, invading her endlessly. She tried to struggle against him, but her muscles would not listen. She screamed in her head, and felt tears leaking down her face.

"You, are, incredible," he punctuated every thrust with a word. She felt him push her legs wider apart, stretching the muscles in her thighs until they burned, as he increased the speed that he fucked her. "Yes," he began to whisper, "yes, yes, yes.." he rammed into her harder, and pain shot through her with every thrust. Suddenly, he came, pressing into her deeply until he was finished. 

\-----

The next day, Claire woke up in a bed, and found that this time she could move. Her eyes flew open and she saw that she was in a small room, with nothing in it but a bed and a cabinet with a lock on it. Sitting up, she realized she was still naked, and the previous day came flooding back to her. The violation came flooding back to her. She fell back onto the bed, and curled up under the blanket, crying. 

After awhile, she decided to try the door. She assumed it would be locked, and she was right. She tried to open the cabinet next, but that too was locked. There were no windows in the room, and no clock, so she had no way of telling time. There was nothing to do, then, but wait. 

She must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing she knew, she was jolted awake by the sound of a key twisting in a lock. Her heart exploded into her throat, and she froze.

The door opened, and a man walked in. He looked like a doctor, he was wearing what appeared to be scrubs, as well as a lab coat. "Hello," he smiled at her as he realized she was awake.

A chill ran through Claire's spine at the sound of his voice. _It was him_. The man who had raped her the day before. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she felt a confusing mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"Now, there's no need to cry," the man said, crossing the room and sitting himself on the edge of her bed. He lifted his hand as if to wipe her tears away, and she jerked away, jumping out of bed and clutching a sheet to cover herself as she backed into the wall behind her. "Really," he said, sounding disappointed. "I'll never understand what it is with you travelers. The time you come from can't really be that different, can it? You act like we're hurting you, like you don't understand what you're for."

He stood up and walked toward her, pressing himself against her so that she was pinned between him and the wall. "You especially," he said, running his hands over her body through the sheet, "you are so beautiful, you should be proud, you should be _excited_. It's not like no one will want you. You won't be shipped offworld for breeding like some unwanted bitch, you will be _cherished_." He whispered that last word into her ear, lifting the sheet so that she was exposed to him.

"No," she cried and tried to duck under him and away, but he pressed against her harder and pinned her wrists above her head with his hands. She struggled, twisting her arms, but he was too strong. "Please," tears streamed down her face, "please don't."

But he was already pushing his waistband down, pushing his cock against her. It felt hot, pressed against her stomach, and he started kissing her neck. He took the hand that wasn't pinning her arms, and guided himself between her legs. She squirmed, trying to kick, or duck, or do _anything_ to get away from him, but she was stuck, and then suddenly he entered her, thrusting his cock up deep inside. "Please," she begged, "why are you doing this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he answered, as he filled her, invading her once again, and even though this time she could move, he was inescapable. 

Claire continued to struggle as he fucked her, until he grew frustrated, "Why won't you just stay still!?" He suddenly pulled away, letting her go for the briefest moment, before grabbing her tightly and flipping her around so that her face was now pressed painfully into the wall. He pounded back into her, grunting with exertion as she was rhythmically forced against the wall. Her cries were muffled now, and there was a new burst of pain with every stab of his cock. He took one of his hands and yanked her hair back, so that her face was turned, and he kissed her forcefully. After what seemed like an eternity, he plunged into her one last time and came. 

"You know," he said, "usually we would let you out with the others, in the common rooms, but I think I'll make an exception for you. I think I'll keep you here for a while longer," he whispered into her ear as he pulled himself out of her, "so that I can teach you how to behave." He flipped her around again, and grasped her roughly by her shoulders. "No one is going to want you, acting like this," he said, "is that what you want? You want to be tossed away, where no one will think of you again? Offworld, or a reproduction hospital, or god forbid a back alley brothel!? What a waste that would be," he threw her down onto the bed, and turned his back on her, walking towards the locked cabinet.

 _Now is my chance,_ Claire thought, _his back is turned. I could.. I could.._ but what could she do? He was bigger, and stronger, and she had no weapon. Fear paralyzed her as she watched him unlock the cabinet, rummage around, and turn back towards her holding what appeared to be rope. "No," she shouted at him as he approached her with it, trying to leap away from him, but he was faster. He dragged her up the bed, pulling her arms above her and tying them to the bed posts. Then he tied her legs, even as she kicked him, to the posts at the bottom of the bed.

Claire was now restrained, spread eagle on the bed, screaming at him. 

He went back to the cabinet, and came back with a gag. It was a black rubber ball that he forced into her mouth and held in place with a tight strap around the back of her head. Her cries were muffled now, incoherent, and drool was leaking from the corners of her mouth. The man returned from the cabinet a third time with a dildo attached to some sort of mechanism, and some sort of plug.

The plug was inserted into her ass, and she struggled as he pushed it inside. He hadn't used lube and it burned as he forced it into her, excruciatingly slowly, and she let out a scream when it slipped all the way in. Next, the man inserted the dildo into Claire's cunt, pushing it in as far as it would go, it's massive girth filling her painfully. "To make sure you miss me," he said as he flipped a switch on the device, and the dildo began to move, sliding in and out of her mechanically. "What do you think?" He asked her, as the dildo pumped into her, "not fast enough?" 

She heard a dial click and the toy began to move faster. Claire's body convulsed every time it impaled her, and she could feel it rubbing against the plug in her ass, which was throbbing with every motion.

"Now maybe you'll understand how good you've got it when I return," he stared down at her before turning and leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

Claire was sobbing now, tears and drool and snot running down her face, while her body was brutally violated over and over again. The dildo continued to pump into her cunt, sliding almost all the way out before plunging deep inside and stretching her to her limit, rhythmically shaking her, endlessly filling her. Was he really going to leave her like this? She didn't know how long she could stand it, she felt as if she were being split apart. She realized that at least when he was in the room, there had been the possibility of this cruelty ending, that at any moment he could flip the switch and make it stop.

In and out, in and out, the motion was relentless, and there was nothing Claire could do but wait for it to end.


	2. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump forward several years after Claire's arrival into the future, and find her being sold at a market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We jump forward several years after Claire's arrival into the future - we might jump back again at some point to fill in the gap, at this point I'm just writing whatever scene sounds fun at the time!

Claire knelt on the floor, eyes down. She was naked, always naked now, save for the collar around her neck that designated her as for sale.

The room she knelt in was one of many identical rooms lined up in this warehouse, each had a mattress on the floor, and a cupboard stocked with various tools and toys. The walls were transparent so that buyers could see the merchandise with ease.

For a small fee, a potential buyer could enter the room to test the merchandise. They had the option to leave the walls transparent or to render them opaque. Claire wasn't sure which option was worse - transparent walls where everyone was able to watch as she was violated, or the things that the type of man who darkened the walls would do to her.

If she ever looked up from the floor, she would be able to see men walking around, stopping to peer into the glass cages. Every room had an informational screen by the door to tell you about the product inside. Price, age, number of past owners, fertility, video samples, etc.

She would also be able to see other woman, like her, kneeling on the floor, waiting for someone to stop, to test her out, to buy her. Or waiting for another day to end.

If she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen the woman in the room next to her being fucked on the floor by a pair of men.

Claire knelt and waited. She saw a pair of feet stop in front of her door, reading her informational screen. She knew what he would read: _60,000 credits, age 28, zero previous owners (trained at the TimeCo facility for five years), fertility in the 98th percentile (4 successful pregnancies during her training at TimeCo),_ and several videos of her trainer violating her with his toys. _S_ _howing off her best features_ , as he liked to say.

She heard a soft beep that meant that this pair of feet had paid the fee to enter the room and use her. She did not raise her eyes at he entered - you were not supposed to do anything that you were not instructed to do.

"Stand up," the pair of shoes instructed her, so she stood. Now she could see the man in front of her, not that seeing his face really mattered. They were all the same. Blue eyes, brown eyes, fat, thin, bearded, bald - whatever, they were all here to fuck her.

The man squeezed her breasts, her ass, her thighs. He put his hand between her legs and fingered her. He told her to lay down on the bed, and she did.

Unzipping his pants, he lowered himself into her, using his hand to guide his dick between her legs. He pushed himself inside and began to thrust, hard, as she lay beneath him, silent, legs spread.

She didn't resist him. She had learned better than that.

Once he finished, he pulled out of her and cleaned himself up before leaving. He wouldn't buy her. He was just one of those guys.

Claire resumed her kneeling position on the floor, eyes down.

The next pair of shoes that walked into her cage dimmed the walls so that no one could see inside. He told her to stand as well, squeezing her breasts and her ass, fingering her. They all did that, like they were testing for a ripe fruit.

The man walked to the cabinet and chose a small toy that paired with a remote. Claire paled when she saw it. Despite it's small and unassuming appearance, this was a toy designed for pain play. "Get down on the floor and show me your ass."

Claire did as she was told, and got down on all fours. He then gave her the toy and told her to insert it into her ass. She took it with one hand and pressed it against her hole, pausing briefly and taking a deep breath, until it slipped inside. As soon as it was in the man pressed the remote and the toy began to vibrate.

He told her to stand up again, and when she did, he slapped her across the face, hard. Tears began to leak from her eyes, but she didn't cry out. "Strong," he said, "I like that."

He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her and pressing her against the wall behind her, wrapping her legs around his waist. When he began fucking her, he also started turning up the vibration on the toy in her ass. Claire groaned as she felt it vibrating, pressed through her body against the cock ramming into her. Every thrust pushed the toy deeper and deeper inside.

"You like that?" The man asked her.

"Yes", Claire said what she was trained to say. But when she said it, the man's expression darkened and he pressed another button on the remote, suddenly sending a jolt of electricity through her ass. She cried out in surprise as he continued thrusting into her, harder now.

"I asked if you like that?" He asked her again.

"Yes," she said, hesitating this time. Pressing the remote again, he sent a stronger jolt through her, burning her, and Claire cried out louder this time.

"Really? You like this?" He said, once more.

"Yes," Claire responded, weakly, struggling not to cry out as he fucked her harder and harder, painfully riding her against the wall. He pressed the button again, with an even higher setting, this time holding it down so that rather than a jolt of electricity it was a sustained shock piercing through her insides.

Claire felt his cock sliding in and out, pushing deeper inside with every thrust until she was filled to her limit, as the sharp pain of electric shock burned her from the inside, constant and unrelenting. She screamed now, tears falling freely as pain overwhelmed her.

"Yes," she screamed, "yes," but he didn't let go of the button and the toy continued to vibrate and shock her, jolting with every thrust of his dick further and further into her ass. Claire moaned and threw her head back as the pain rolled through her without pause.

"No," she finally screamed, "please, no," she said, through sobs, and he finally let go of the button. Relief rolled through her as the electricity relented, though the pain of his cock violating her remained.

"There," he said, "a little honesty, that's all I wanted."

When he was done fucking her, he laid her down on the mattress and retrieved a pair of cuffs from the toy cabinet. He secured Claire's arms behind her back, locking the cuffs to one of the notches on the wall designed for such a purpose. From his jacket, he procured a dildo, long and thick.

"You're mine now," he said, winking as he began to rub the dildo between her legs, "and I want you to get used to my cock. You will wear this at all times when I'm not using you." The man pushed the dildo inside of her, pressing it as far into her as it would go until she felt herself close around the flared base. He gave it a rough wiggle, and Claire groaned as it rubbed against the toy still vibrating in her ass. "Does it feel familiar? I had it molded after myself."

"One last thing before I go take care of business," he said, holding the remote. He pressed the button that controlled the electric shocks and locked it into place, then slipped the remote into his pocket before rendering the walls transparent again and leaving.

Claire convulsed as the electricity began tearing through her once more, bucking up from the bed and pulling at her restraints. Every movement jostled the dildo, pressing it deeper inside, and she cried out. There was nothing she could do with her arms cuffed behind her back, but all the sensations were too overwhelming to lie still.

A small crowd began to gather around her walls, watching the show that the man had set up. They couldn't hear Claire's cries, but they could see the tears streaming down her face as she shuddered and jerked against her restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think/if there's anything you'd like to see happen


End file.
